1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin collecting storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new coin collecting storage system for allowing a user to easily store, organize, and reference coins from a particular year and form a particular mint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coin collecting storage systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,792 describes a system for displaying coins, medals and other objects. Another type of coin collecting storage systems is U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,204 having a display page or holder for coins.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that provide the user with pertinent information about coins from specific mints, years, and types of coins, and indication for when a coin is not available from a particular mint year.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by having pages that have spaces only for coins that were produced by a particular mint in a particular year.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new coin collecting storage system that would offer a collector the opportunity to store a large number of coins in an organized and attractive fashion.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new coin collecting storage system that would be easy to use and would also educate the user about coin facts such as history, minting processes, and coin design.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of panels. Each of the panels has a front side, a left portion, a right portion and a central portion. The central portion has a plurality of sets of depressions therein. Each of the sets is aligned along generally parallel lines that extend from left to right. Each of the sets of depressions is associated with a set of coins from one minting city. Each of the sets of coins generally includes a penny, a nickel, a dime, a quarter, a half-dollar and a dollar. Each of the depressions on the panel is associated with a year of minting. Wherein the depressions are not positioned in the set of depressions for coins not minted such that only a group of coins minted in one year may be stored an associated one of the panels according to minting city. Each of the right portions has year indicia thereon corresponding to the year of minting. Each of the left portions has city name indicia thereon aligned with a corresponding set of depressions, wherein each of the panels corresponds to a different year.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.